Kentucky
The was adopted on March 26, 1918. The flag consists of the on a navy blue field, surrounded by the words "Commonwealth of Kentucky" above and sprigs of , the state flower, below. The seal depicts a pioneer and a statesman embracing. Popular belief claims that the buckskin-clad man on the left is , who was largely responsible for the exploration of Kentucky, and the man in the suit on the right is , Kentucky's most famous statesman. However, the official explanation is that the men represent all frontiersmen and statesmen, rather than any specific persons. The state motto: " " circles them. The motto comes from the lyrics of "The Liberty Song", a patriotic song from the . In 2001, the (NAVA) surveyed its members on the designs of the 72 Canadian provincial, U.S. state, and U.S. territorial flags. Kentucky's flag finished 66th out of the 72 other flags. Proposals for a New Flag of Kentucky Kentucky flag 2.png|Kentucky Flag Proposal by Zolntsa Proposed KY Flag Bezbojnicul 1.png|KY Proposed Flag "Bezbojnicul 1" Proposed KY Flag Bezbojnicul 2.png|KY Propposed Flag "Bezbojnicul 2" Proposed KY Flag Bezbojnicul 3.png|KY Proposed Flag "Bezbojnicul 3" Proposed KY Flag xochihuehuetl.png|KY Proposed Flag "xochihuehuetl" KY Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|KY Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" KY Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|KY Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" KY Flag Proposal Glen.png|KY Flag Proposal "Glen" KY Flag Proposal Jim Steele.PNG|KY Flag Proposal "Jim Steele" KY Flag Proposal Hapsburg.PNG|KY Flag Proposal "Hapsburg" KY Flag Proposal Lord Grattan.png|KY Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan" KY Proposed Flag VoronX 1.png|KY Proposed Flag "VoronX 1" KY Proposed Flag VoronX 2.png|KY Proposed Flag "VoronX 2" KY Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|KY Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" KY_Flag_Proposal_Alternateuniversedesigns.png|KY Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" KY Flag Proposal Graphicology.png|KY Flag Proposal "Graphicology" KY Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|KY Flag Proposal "Bluegrass - by Usacelt" Flag of Kentucky.png|KY Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog Kentucky State Flag Proposal No 22 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 30 AuG 2014 at 1552hrs cst.png|Kentucky State Flag Proposal No. 22 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 30 AuG 2014 KY Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|KY Flag Proposal "BigRed618" Kentucky State Flag Proposal No 25 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 02 NOV 2014 at 1105hrs cst.png|Kentucky State Flag Proposal No. 25 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 02 NOV 2014 at 1105hrs cst Kentucky State Flag Proposal No 29 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 03 NOV 2014 at 2337hrs cst.png|Kentucky State Flag Proposal No. 29 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 03 NOV 2014 at 2337hrs cst Kentucky2.png|Kentucky State Flag Symplistic Proposal. The intertwined arrows represent the joining of the frontiersman (red) and the statesman (blue) who are shaking hands on the existing state steal. That image (illustrating the motto, “United We Stand, Divided We Fall”) also appears on the flag. The angled lines suggest a “K.” By Ed Mitchell. 2013. File:US-KY flag proposal Hans 6.png| File:KY Flag Proposal lizard-socks.png|KY flag proposal by lizard-socks (source). September 2012. File:US-KY flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:US-KY flag proposal Hans 2.png| File:US-KY flag proposal Hans 3.png| File:US-KY flag proposal Hans 4.png| File:US-KY flag proposal Hans 5.png| Kentucky.png|Kentucky flag proposal by Arminius13 17Kentucky5theye.png|KY flag proposal "5thEye" Flag_of_Kentucky_(TheMaster001).svg|Kentucky Flag Proposal by TheMaster001 KY flag proposal Jabask.png|KY flag proposal "Jabask" kentucky-new.png|KY flag proposal by Libervurto Kentucky15.png|Horse is version of one design that is used at the Derby. Over 15 blades of blue grass. Design by Rotten Ali. Kentucky - White Horse.jpeg|Kentucky state flag proposed by Ken Morton. A number of users have proposed flag designs for Kansas featuring horses. Here's mine. g5434.png|Kentucky flag proposal. Bluegrass green. Bourbon yellow. 15 stars for the 15th state. Kentucky Redesign.png|"Blue Moon Flag" by SimplisticFlags. January 2019. (details) KY_PNG.png|My version of proposal by Ed Mitchell and later modified by Hans. The intertwined arrows represent the joining of the frontiersman (green) and the statesman (blue) who are shaking hands on the state steal also illustrating the motto, “United We Stand, Divided We Fall.” The star suggests the handshake and represents the state itself. White background is used in the state seal. The blue line suggests the Kentucky River; the green line suggests the bluegrass; together the angled lines suggest a “K.” Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Kentucky New Flag.png|KY Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 1" Kentucky New Flag 2.png|KY Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 2" Screen Shot 2019-11-09 at 6.57.06 PM.png|A modified version of my earlier design for a Kentucky state flag. (posted by Ken Morton) Proposal flag kentucky.svg|Proposal for a flag for Kentucky. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal flag kentucky 1.svg|Proposal for a flag for Kentucky. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal flag kentucky 3.svg|Proposal for a flag for Kentucky. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Common symbolism Horses Kentucky is well-known for its horse racing; it hosts the annual , the most-visited stakes race in North America. A thoroughbred horse appears on the state's . Many proposals represent horse racing by a horse or horseshoe. Bluegrass Kentucky's nickname is the " State". This is often represented in designs by the colors blue and green, or by a or bluish green color. Category:Kentucky Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History Category:Symbolism